Talk:Shiba Miyuki/@comment-24.253.222.240-20150211135536/@comment-124.187.249.6-20150217075751
Just to point out a few things that people so often state in this argument that obviously aren't true. " Masaki's superior combat experience would allow him to win". Lina as head of stars and a fully trained military officer, unlike Masaki, obviously has superior combat experience to Masaki. How much did that help her in a fight against Miyuki? Not one bit. Miyuki has been trained by Tatsuya as stated in her fight against Lina to always think two steps ahead. She has never once been caught off guard or lost her composure in the entire series during combat even while furious against the Yokohama invaders who injured her friends or Unkown entities like parasites. Masaki on the otherhand was completely caught off guard by Tatsuya during the 9SC, the "Superior combat experience" argument simply doesn't hold up. He has done nothing to display superior composure or experience. Some people here claim Masaki has superior interference strength..... "“Your magic power is among the most powerful in your generation in the world. Even if I compare you to the magic high school students taking part in the Nine Schools Competition, you have almost no equals among the students. The talents of what would be a genius of the highest level among the currently known magicians were embedded in Minoru. His magic power rivaled that of Shiba Miyuki and Angelina Sirius" ^ In terms of magical power Minoru/ Lina and Miyuki stand at the top of their generation. Miyuki has both been stated and displayed a particularly strong attribute to interference strength. Having superior magical power and specialising in interference strength clearly shows Miyuki has the superior interference strength. As far as the "Interference strength only slows down Maski's casting speed" argument. "Zone Interference. With no definite event modification goal, it was anti-magic solely for the sake of disabling other magic. A magic which prevents others from modifying events. A technique to shut down all magic except your own. Lanchester’s square law was established for cases where attacks were scattered and interspersed. It couldn’t be applied to that overwhelming pressure. Miyuki’s Zone Interference made the area a magic null zone. In the face of that both Tatsuya and Lina switched to narrow, high density magics. Their interference strength was only enough to counteract Miyuki’s. Mounting a direct attack against Miyuki within her zone would have been difficult even for these two, but otherwise despite significant reductions in number and speed they were still able to activate magic." Miyuki was using an AOE zone interference. It has been stated that zone interference is stronger at the core of the person, Miyuki's AOE zone interference was enough to force Tatsuya and Lina to switch to high density magic while targeting someone a reasonable distance from Miyuki and even then their magic was significantly slowed. It even mentions that targeting Miyuki directly would be extremely difficult for Tatsuya and Lina both of which are above Masaki. It's perfectly reasonable to assume she can block Masaki with zone interference concentrated on herself. Other feats of Miyuki's zone interference that far exceed anything Masaki has shown includes this. "Sensing magic tinged objects closing in at high speed Miyuki canceled her offensive magic sequence partway, and switched to an area defensive magic. The daggers approaching Miyuki lost their flight momentum and fell to the ground. Her magic which indiscriminately defended against all directions was more difficult than one which targeted an area, far more difficult than one which targeted individual objects, yet Miyuki as she was now could pull it off with ease. It could even stop this attack filled with the magic power of the Sirius, Lina. Seeing her elaborately devised surprise attack crushed through sheer power, Lina felt a rising sense of both trepidation and exhilaration. " also: "(Molecular Divider) On her knee, she swung her knife. She activated the virtual area almost simultaneously. At that time, Lina felt an overwhelming interference strength surpassing anything she had ever seen burst into the space between her and Miyuki. The virtual area, in the midst of being formed, was overrun by the torrent of interference." Miyuki's interference strength surpasses anything that the head of stars has ever seen before.... Masaki has literally no counter for Cocytus which targets the information dimension directly. Miyuki more likely than not can block rupture with interference strength focused on herself while Masaki has absolutely no way to block Miyuki's Cocytus, that makes the fight pretty clear if you ask me. Another factor that people often forget in this fight is intel. Miyuki knows all about the famous Ichijou familie's rupture and their well known skills in bombardment. Masaki's abilities are well known as he is famous, Miyuki on the other hand is a complete mystery to Masaki in terms of combat. He has only seen her use flying magic in mirage bat and one or two spells in Ice pillar break. He doesn't even know she possesses mental interference magic... Also please don't try and tell me that Masaki would be able to understand it mid combat and form a counter... Mayumi/Mari and several others witnessed Cocytus during Yokohama and had no idea what it was. Masaki has been shown to constantly rely on George for intel and he didn't figure out regrowth or decomposition after viewing them both in volumes 4/15 respectively. He wont have any idea what's about to hit him until it's too late.